


Generation 1

by rilaya258



Series: Skins UK AU [1]
Category: Skins (UK), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Skins (UK), Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya258/pseuds/rilaya258
Summary: This is a Twice Skins AU based off of Season 1 of Skins UK
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Series: Skins UK AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Generation 1

Nayeon’s eyes flickered open and remained that way until she felt the sting of needing to blink. Church bells rang in the background signalling it was 7am and once again she’d woken up before her alarm. Her bed (complete with a pretty lewd bedspread of the naked male and female form against stark white) was cold without her girlfriend next to her but it meant she could sleep in the middle comfortably. She allowed herself a moment to lay before her alarm rang. The alarm clock radio was pretty retro and cheesy but it provided enough energy to get her up and into her workout routine of press ups, sit-ups and stretches, distracting her until she could see her sister out the window waiting to sneak in. She spent way too long staring at herself and as she stared at the neighbour across the road waking up naked, out of the corner of her eye her little sister was attempting to wave her down. Chaeyoung’s makeup was smudged and she looked tired as Nayeon had ever known her to be, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was distracting their dad enough to get Chaeyoung inside. 

She slammed the volume up as loud as it would go, enough for her dad to come storming in, yelling that the same shit happened every morning, whilst her sister changed into school uniform and wiped off remnants of last nights makeup. Chaeyoung was naturally pretty, with sharp, expressive eyes and small features, which meant she went in with the smudged eyeshadow and red lips. 

Nayeon sat on the toilet for what felt like ages, but she was engrossed in her latest philosophy book, a Giordano Bruno work on the infinite universe and worlds, entertained by her dad’s pounding on the door and swearing as he definitely had bran flakes this morning.   
“How come I’m never allowed to use my own sodding bathroom?” he huffed, and Nayeon grinned as she flushed and grabbed her toothbrush, sticking it in her mouth and beginning her descent out of the bathroom window and down the pipe to the front door. Every morning for the past six months she’d pissed of her dad in this way, and she smirked at the neighbour - now unfortunately clothed - as she spat and let herself back into the house, rinsing her mouth and wishing her mum a good morning. She made eye contact with Chaeyoung as her mum lamented her daughters lack of sleep. Biting down on toast and trying not to laugh as her dad stormed down the stairs and asked Nayeon if she thought he was an idiot. 

-

Dahyun groaned as her phone vibrated on her bedside table, it was definitely past time to wake up, but she couldn’t bring herself out of her cocoon, and she grumbled a half hearted fuck off at the annoying sound, before burrowing herself back into bed. 

“You’re a lazy turd Dahyun, we have plans, remember? Concerning your vagina? Ring me.” Nayeon spoke into the voicemail Dahyun definitely wouldn’t check, before switching to her next target. 

Soft flute noises played as Jihyo tried not to allow her tiredness to affect her focus, however the ringing of her mobile definitely ruined it for her. She reached for the offending device and sighed at the display picture Nayeon had insisted on. 

“What do you want, Nayeon?”  
“Jihyo! Could you nip round and wake Dahyun up?”  
“Nip round? She lives half a mile away.”  
“Just nip round quickly and give him a -“  
“I’m trying to fucking practice here Nabongs!”  
“I’ve got another call coming, stay on the line.”

“Hi Nips!”  
“Stop calling me Nips.”  
“It’s a funny name, I’ve seen a few nipples, Nips, and believe me, yours are fucking hilarious,”  
“My nipples are not funny, babe,”  
“Well that’s your opinion, anyways you said you’d help out with Dubu today?”  
“What?!”  
“With Dahyun, the virgin thing,”  
“You weren’t serious.”  
“She’s got to pop her cherry and I’ve nominated you to, you know, help her out, you promised. Hang on, I’ve got Tzuyu on the line.”

“Yeah man, you rang?”   
“Where the fuck is everyone, it’s eight o’clock?”  
“Ah man, I’m in bed,”  
“Can’t you go round and get Dahyun?”  
“I can’t, I’m busy, busy busy, remember?”  
“Oh! Cat eyes!”  
“Alright, laters.”

Nayeon took the time on her walk to the cafe to remind Mina of the importance of Dahyun losing her virginity before she turned seventeen, not only was it a rite of passage, but Nayeon couldn’t be friends with her if she was still a virgin by her birthday. She realised quickly she was on the wrong call when Jihyo started cussing her out, then refused to hold. She told Nayeon to stop calling Mina Nips, before hanging up and resuming her practise. 

“You still there?”

Mina reluctantly agreed to help Dahyun with her not so little problem, staring herself down in the mirror as she fixed her mascara, and Nayeon sighed happily. She reminded her girlfriend of an upcoming party and invited her to the cafe to help plan, not before teasing her with the nickname one last time. 

-

Jeongyeon kept her hands clasped tightly, trying her best to keep her voice level and not let her mind drift to drugs, partying and other un-Christian things. Unfortunately, her phone chose that time to ring, and she’d forgotten to put it on silent. She tried to answer discreetly, but her mother soon had an iron grip on her ear, yanking her out of the church, she pushed her into the foyer and swore at her in Hebrew, which honestly made Jeongyeon feel more Jewish than Christian. 

“Thanks a lot Nayeon, now I’m going to hell!”

-

“Hi Mr Kim, it’s Nayeon,”  
“Oh, hi Nayeon! What can I do for you?”  
“Oh we’re just a bit worried about Dahyun, she’s got a sociology test in ten minutes and -“  
“WHAT! She’s WHAT!”

Dahyun flinched as her door slammed open and she tried not to wince as the home phone hit her smack in the face. Her dad was screaming about something but she was more focused on whoever had disturbed her beauty sleep. 

“What?”  
“Cafe, now.”

Dahyun shoved her glasses back on her face and asked why, before it was revealed they’d be discussing her virginity, which was as good a wake up call as any, but just as Nayeon started to explain, she got another call.”

“Thanks Nayeon, now my mother wants to crucify me!”  
“No she doesn’t, your mother’s lovely.” 

Nayeon informed Jeongyeon of the upcoming party, but the younger girl already had plans for a big club night with Momo and Tzuyu, even though neither of them liked clubs. She informed Nayeon of the fact there’d be loads of questioning straight girls there, before her family caught up with her outside of the church. 

-

Momo’s dance shoes slapped satisfyingly against the polished wooden floor, and she sent herself a smirk as she twirled in the mirror. Her phone ringing didn’t stop her dancing, and she confirmed her plans of the club night with Nayeon, who was increasingly frustrated at her constant noise of dancing and heavy breathing. They agreed to meet on the field outside college before lessons started, and then the oldest resumed her call with her best friend. 

Dahyun had resorted to what she usually did most mornings, ogling over her older brothers lewd magazines, before agreeing to meet Nayeon asap. 

-

“I’m crap in the mornings,” Dahyun mumbled, digging into her scrambled eggs on toast and Nayeon smirked.   
“You’re always crap, poor food no exercise and too much caffeine,”  
“Fuck off, I didn’t have an exam either, did I?”

Shaking her head and smiling, Nayeon decided to divulge her plans on the party, letting Dahyun know she’d have to get some spliff. 

“Who’s the lucky girl then?”  
“I think you’re going to like this, you’re so lucky Dubu,”  
“Mina?!”

Dahyun felt like life was moving in slow motion as her best friends girlfriend walked towards the cafe, seeming to diver traffic as she walked. The mini skirt and tank top combo would probably cause a fuss with the uniform police but Mina was charming enough to float by unscathed. Dahyun started rushing out thank yous, already imagining the Japanese girl underneath her, but these plans were quickly dashed when Mina planted herself in Nayeon’s lap and shoved her tongue down her throat. They kissed for an obnoxious amount of time before Dahyun made a gross comment and the two detached. 

“Who’s stupid enough to fuck Dahyun?”  
“Sana,”  
“She’s still in hospital,”  
“No she’s not, she got discharged last Wednesday, she’s just not allowed to handle knives.”

Nayeon told Dahyun she’d have to get an ounce and they’d sell it at the party, before handing her an address on a post it. 

-

Nayeon knew she could sing, and it wasn’t unsettling having all the private school boys clearly ogling her and joking between each other. Her audition went well and she allowed herself a moment to be proud, before going on her way. She fucking hated private schools. 

Dahyun sat on the bus and felt sick, she had too many photos of Mina on her phone, she knew that. Nayeon’d kill her if she knew. 

The estate was pretty normal looking, and she held back shock as she looked for the right house number. 

She rang her best friend and told her the whole situation seemed shifty, but Nayeon had no sympathy, and told her to get on with it. 

It was clear the trap house doubled as a sex house, and she was asked if she was the accidental threesome, it was a tempting offer. 

-

Nayeon relaxed on the green and took some of Tzuyu’s joint, too lazy to roll her own. She quoted Dawson’s Creek to the clueless girl and smiled and Jihyo filled in the blanks. Her friends could be idiots, but they were her idiots. 

Tzuyu went into a rant over the braindead nature of television, before launching into a rant over her love of pills, Tzuyu loved pills almost as much as she loved sex. Jihyo insulted Tzuyu’s boobs and they took the opportunity to laugh at her for holding her own version of strip poker when she wasn’t in the original game. 

-

Dahyun was uncomfortable, as the woman next to her sang some old song off the top ten from 2006. 

She’d resigned herself to leaving and forgetting the weed, but she was told the guy wouldn’t be long and just not to look at it, he was sensitive. 

If she’d had any sense of mine, she’d have charged her phone the night before and it wouldn’t be getting bombarded with missed calls and texts off of her impatient best friend. 

Dahyun could hear moaning and screaming, and decided she’d had enough, walking almost head first into the dealer, Maddison Twatter. 

“PhD,” he said, cockily, before laughing at his own unfunny joke. Dahyun felt nervous and stumbled over her words, before saying she needed an ounce on tick.   
She held her hands up and listened as Mad discussed the shortcomings of credit terms. He offered three ounces or nothing, and Dahyun felt sick. Nayeon was going to kill her. 

She moved across the plastic covered sofa, the sound of squelching and pressing making her uneasy, and Mad gripped her arm and told her that her breasts would be collateral. Great. 

-

Jihyo was proud of her essay, but the sound of her teacher crying was distracting. Irene had been sleeping with the PE teacher, Seulgi for what had seemed like years, but they’d called it off in a pretty one sided manner and Irene was suffering. 

Tzuyu tried to make a joke but Jihyo reined her back in, yelling and Tzuyu as she offered to say the teacher had touched her up in the shower.   
“God Tzuyu!”

There were bigger problems occurring though, as Dahyun revealed to her she’d got triple the amount of weed when in reality she needed zero, Nayeon offered her portable charger before attempting to suffocate her with the wire. 

“You okay, Irene?” 

She had a pretty young looking face despite the drugs, and being wrapped up in Jihyo’s coat and an oversized beanie wasn’t helping, but Tzuyu desperately wanted to look mature as she tried to cheer up her psychology teacher.   
“Can I carry your books?”

The teacher sighed, before reminding her student that it wasn’t necessary to do it every day, which Tzuyu vehemently disagreed with, before nabbing the woman’s phone off the pile and answering in the same way an assistant would.   
Unsurprisingly, it was the PE teacher, and Tzuyu gave her a piece of her mind, not forgetting to add in that Irene had moved onto bigger and better things. She held back a giggle as Tzuyu flushed when the coursework was mentioned and negotiated an extension on her hand in. 

“Thanks, Tzuyu.”

-

The house was massive, a stone affair with four foot stone walls and a flower collection to rival the exterior of Kew Gardens. Dahyun cared little for scenery but found herself in awe as they walked through. 

“It’s Somi’s party and we’ve got an ounce of dope,”  
“Three. Three ounces of dope,”  
“I hate you.”

Mina ran across and road and threw herself onto her girlfriend, and Dahyun felt sick with want looking at the tall, blonde girl staring at her almost dazedly. 

The eldest of the four made small talk with Sana about her treatment and Dahyun felt herself willing herself to talk, and Somi let the three in without any issue, accepting Sana’s hug eagerly. 

After Sana had ran through to the kitchen, Somi informed the trio of the no shoes policy, and introduced everyone, skimming over everyone in favour of using their English names. Dahyun was mistaken for being Vietnamese and introduced to a scary looking Vietnamese girl who definitely was making fun of her body shape. Dahyun was confident in her hourglass figure, but her height was a definite point of contention and contempt.   
The DJ sucked, but that was to be expected, he played old school gangster rap and Nayeon took the opportunity to roll her hips against Mina, kissing her neck and wishing she’d worn a skirt so she could lift her shirt up and grip soft skin. 

“Hi,”  
“Everything here is organic, wow. Like, Ocado? Maybe Waitrose, oh wow, spices.”

There was a definite method to the obvious madness happening in front of Dahyun, so she kept her eyes on the way Sana’s arms strained under the weight of heaving looking jars filled with layers of spice and herbs. There had to be separators in the jars, right?   
She wanted to speak, ask if Sana would be coming back to college, kiss her, hold her and protect her; Dahyun had never known what to do about pretty girls (See: Mina). 

“You used to have pink hair?”  
“Yeah, I got banned though as I drank the bleach and toner,”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,”

Idiot, Kim Dahyun! Don’t bring up her time in the ward, or house or whatever it was. God, she was so pretty, Her makeup was glittery and smudged as if someone had already kissed along smooth skin and flushed cheeks, Dahyun felt as though she was burning. The want and desire bubbling inside her was unfamiliar. Sure, she wanted to have sex with Sana, but as she watched her organise the cereal and muesli according to fibre content, she wanted to hold her hand and hear about every intrusive thought and forgotten dream. God. 

“Wow,”

Dahyun asked if she was hungry, and she was informed she couldn’t eat it, just arrange it, until she was happy and explained that her head was no longer buzzing.

“So, are you going to fuck me later?”

Dahyun’s stomach dropped uncomfortably, and she swallowed before responding, and Sana brought up Mina, a topic Dahyun didn’t want to dwell on.   
She ended up offering the girl some spliff, which was denied, but she still needed a smoke. Sana explained how she didn’t want to get hungry and even if the Korean didn’t care, Sana did. Overcome with guilt, Dahyun leant forward and moved the quiet girl’s hair out of her face before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

“Oh, wow,” Sana mumbled. 

She leaned back against the counter and tried to calm down, her heart was thumping against her ribcage and she could hear the crescendo of the piano she used to play over summer, the noise ringing in her ears. The taller girl offered her hand and asked Dahyun to keep her company, which she happily accepted. Thank god. 

-

The bass was somehow thumping, even though Mina and Nayeon were more used to underground clubs where there were floor to ceiling speakers and a DJ on whatever drug the company chose to provide, it was enough for them tonight. Nayeon held Mina close, even though she wasn’t sure she was in love as much as she needed Mina to be hers over anyone else’s, she loved nights like this. Her girlfriend had the perfect amount of rum punch in her system to let loose without being messy, and she ground back against the older girl with a vengeance. 

-

The night out, as it went, could barely be called that. It was an old man’s pub, empty except for the thirty five year old man Momo had been messaging. At least they were having a whale of a time. 

Momo, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon eventually sat down at a table next to the slot machine and Jeongyeon took the opportunity to do what she does best. 

“I’m never turning straight,”  
“Me neither,” Tzuyu grumbled, staring at her VK as if it had personally offended her. The dancer mumbled out an apology and extolled the virtues of the past weeks. Standing up suddenly, Tzuyu made the executive decision that it was time to leave, in favour of Nayeon’s private school party. She had to promise everyone there would be at least bi-curios but that was a small price to pay. 

-

Five hours later they stumbled off the final bus and were happy to see the music still blasting from the massive house. Dawn was fast approaching and Tzuyu wished she’d taken some pills earlier in the night. 

They were two bottles of vodka down and definitely didn’t observe the no shoes rule. A few phones mysteriously found their way into Tzuyu’s pocket, before she jumped into Nayeon’s arms. 

“Baby yoda’s here!”

Outside, there were gasps of joy and yells of wow as Sana bounced up and down on the trampoline, Dahyun keeping a close eye on her incase she flew off the edge.   
“Sana, are you alright?”  
“Get up here.”

She stubbed put her joint and climbed up onto the trampoline. 

-

“TAKE THEM OFF! TAKE THEM OFF!”

Definitely too drunk to be rational, Tzuyu ripped off her shirt and oversized hat, quickly catching the attention of the Vietnamese girl who up until now, had been quietly observing. 

She yelled something out in her native language before latching herself onto the Taiwanese girl and practically tackling her to the ground, lips attached to her neck. 

Back on the trampoline, Dahyun had found herself hovering above Sana, heartbeat in her throat. The older girl smiled drowsily before leaning up and connecting their lips in a chaste kiss, smile moving against Dahyun’s mouth before lying back down. Even though she definitely wasn’t going to lose her virginity tonight, Dahyun felt as though she was floating on air. 

“It’s no good though Dahyun is it?”  
“What?”   
“You fancy me, but you really love Mina, she told me,”  
“She told you?!”  
“She says Nayeon doesn’t love her the way she should and you do, which is totally fucked up because she loves Nayeon but she thinks your sweet.” 

Dahyun could do nothing but sigh. 

Probably out of sympathy, Sana laced their hands together and tried to reassure the younger girl everything would be okay, before pointing out how great the clouds looked.   
“Do you wanna do it now?”

Before Dahyun could even respond, Sana revealed she’d taken a shit ton of pills and promptly fell asleep. 

“Oh, fuck.”

She dragged Sana off the trampoline and went to find Nayeon. 

There was a fight going on inside, but it was easy to find Nayeon, and they bundled into an estate with stolen keys from the Vietnamese girl. 

-

Nayeon was a shit driver, and way more used to driving manual, and when they pulled up to the hospital everything felt intense. They discussed what go do but Sana chose that time to wake up and tell everyone about her dream. 

Eventually the group pulled up to the side of a reservoir, and Jeongyeon jumped out to pee against a tree, forgetting her dignity.

“I like boats, they go places,”

Nayeon had skins, so she pulled out her jacket to dig through, and Dahyun leaned over to help her, not noticing she’d knocked the gear stick into drive; driver hadn’t had the sense to put the handbrake on so they rolled two metres forwards and into the sea. 

“Shit,” Jeongyeon mumbled, searching the water for any sign of life. She didn’t know what to do, especially seeing as Momo was her way home. 

Luckily, Mina’s head popped out of the water, followed by Nayeon and the rest followed quickly. She took the opportunity to yell at her girlfriend and Dahyun lamented the loss of three hundreds pounds worth of weed. 

“At least we have our health.”

-

The group walked home slowly, completely sodden, and Dahyun yanked her cap off her head, wringing it out as best she could.

Dahyun and Nayeon lay side by side in Nayeon’s bed, Nayeon under the man and Dahyun under the woman.   
“Nayeon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Tzuyu and that Vietnamese girl, they got out the car at the hospital, right?”   
“Yeah. You still a virgin then?”  
“Yep.”


End file.
